Spirit Partner
by AvengerSpirit
Summary: Kimi a thirteen year old girl lost her parents at the age of five. Now she lives with Yoh and Anna and things couldn't get any worse until she finally gets a spirit partner who happens to be a Tao.
1. Chapter 1

Time passes as quickly for me as it does a mouse in a maze with cheese s the prize at the end. The deaths of both my parents when I was five marked the end of one life and the start of the bloody next one. For some would say that after being raised by family friends that I would be grateful not resentful, but alas no one other then myself can make up my mind for me.

I lived a fairly normal life until I was five, not like I remembered most of it anyway. For the next eight years I lived with the people who found me lying half starved on my mother's deceased body. Even as a child I never did take to my father even if I did love him. I still do but it's the matter of the question of can you love someone you don't remember?  
I can hear the rain outside as it pounds on the window but from my place on the floor it doesn't register with my mind yet, still lost in the passages of time. The one place I allow myself to become weak. The only time I'm not in control of anything that belongs to me. Let alone I was ever in control of my mind. I was lost in my memories unconscious, unknowing to the outside world.

_The door creaked open; the night dew still had its hold on the world. Two middle age men, carrying guns with silencers walked into a four-room house in a once pleasant village. A man in his early thirties stood up from his chair to see what the noise was. His reward for his curiosity was his own demise. A single shot ran out but only the sound was the man's body hitting the ground. A small petite woman closed the door on her five-year-old daughter who she just put to bed. She heard the noise and walked till she saw her husband's body lying limp on the floor of their house. Horrified and desperate for the safety of her child she failed to see the men who murdered her husband. A smaller framed man stepped around the side of his partner and caused the woman to breath out the last of her breathes crying for her child._

I shot up off the bed face covered in sweat. How many times now had I had that same dream? Even if it wasn't a dream I was still haunted by it. My memories coming back from the grave just as it seemed the ghosts did that I see and talk to do. I shook her head and ran a hand threw my black hair.

"I need to find a way to avoid having that dream anymore. Maybe Anna or Yoh know something that I can do." I knew that was almost impossible. They were both the same age as myself maybe a little older or younger it mattered not, they wouldn't know how to male the past stop surfacing. I turned and looked out the window. Day was about to break and my sworn duties of the house about to start.

"I might as well get up. It's not like I've got school or anything anymore." I muttered. I swung my legs off the mattress and stood up. It was a wonder I didn't freeze to death every night. I didn't have any blankets and I was too prideful to ask Yoh let alone Anna. That's what you get for being a runaway and orphan.

I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Yon, you're already up?" Yoh turned and looked at me. He had a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I'm always up this early." He answered simply.

"Oh… sorry." He shook his head slightly.

"No problem. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep." I walked over to the counter and pulled out one of the last two mugs. I sure hoped Manta didn't show up before Anna and Yoh went to school.

"The dream again?" Yoh asked, his same lazy voice rang though the room. I nodded.

"Yeah it won't leave me alone." I answered as I poured myself half a coup of coffee and went to find the cream and sugar for it. I didn't see how Yoh took his black, but he's weirder then I am.

"Let it go." He answered calmly before walking out of the room leaving me alone with his so humble advise.

"If only it were as easy as that, Yoh." I whispered before I put the mug to my lips and sipped down the coffee.

The rest of my day passed without me knowing too much of what was going on. By the time Anna, Yoh and Manta returned the whole house was spotless and everything cleaned. Though, Anna always found something to complain about.

"I'm going to go out for a while." I informed them before heading out of the house. I didn't want to sit around and wait for them to answer or hear Anna's sarcasm go off before I was out of earshot.

I didn't plan to stay out long but before I realized what was going on, I found the stars had risen, so much for dinner. The cemetery was close and it was a short cut. It wouldn't kill me. Not like I wasn't going back to a house filled with ectoplasm anyway.

As I stated somewhere before the stars were up and they were beautiful. I wanted to look at them so much on nights like this that I couldn't help myself. I ignored all of the ghosts on my way up. If not for the constant dreams of my parents' death I would have given up on trying to find myself a spirit partner. Though there was one male ghost who caught my attention as I walked up to one of the trees. He was there with me most likely a loner.

It seemed I was right. He stood up from his place on the hill and started back down. Most ghosts can tell when a person is a shaman like myself but some can't or just don't know they're dead. I doubted that was the case for this one. I think he just wanted to be alone. Half the time when I was at the house with Yoh and Anna I just wanted to be alone. Which was probably the very reason that and the dream that I was staying out so late tonight.

**A/N: Please note that this story is one of mine and my friend's rps which has stopped as of now and will for a while I'll rewrite everything and once the last chapter is out that's it until they start again and I don't know when that will be. So sorry that you might only get five chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched him walk down the path as another ghost a young boy took a swing at his head. Please, he couldn't even swing right. I sighed lightly as I climbed out of my place in the tree and started down after him. I really wanted to get to know him more.

The male spirit I'd had my eye on turned so his back was no longer to his attacker and preformed a backhand spring with only one hand. Did I ever say that I hated ghosts who thought that just because they were dead that they could do anything?

I watched as the male ghost I had been following turned and ignored the young boy who attacked him. What happened to putting someone in his or her place? I wanted to know. And anytime Io want to know something I just have to ask. So that's what I did. I caught up with him as fast s I could trying to cut him off.

"Why did you ignore him like that? Why didn't you just put him in his place?"

The ghost ignored me and kept walking. Well, what's that just rude?

"Why would I?" He answered me in a low voice. "He's not worth my time. A waste of energy means less for later, when I'll need it. Right now he'll be embarrassed enough. In a way I did put him in his place. Now he knows I'm afraid of him.

What kind of an answer was that? Oh well, I'd just try again. I walked faster so I could keep up.

"Well, here I thought you knew what you were doing." Yes poke fun, but I was trying to be nice. The male spirit stopped walking at that. Great, what I do this time? His head was cocked slightly to the side.

"What says I don't?" I stopped walking and sighed.

"Sorry, I really am. It's just I need help and thought maybe someone neat my age that's a ghost would help out. I guess I was wrong." The ghost looked at me thoughtfully, his head titled slightly.

"And what would an able-bodied shaman such as you need help for?" The male arched an thin eyebrow before I could answer. I sighed, what was the point in not telling him. I might as well. Yoh, Manta, and Anna already knew the story.

"I… uh… well… revenge and a few other things." Ever since that eventful night I was looking for every way to get back at them. The people who murdered my parents would pay.

I watched as the ghost's eyebrows rose even higher on his brow. "Hm. Interesting." He shook his head and started to turn away from me. "It's late. Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

"No, both my parents are dead and I don't have any friends." Lie, but Anna really wasn't my friend and I was working to keep my board. Yoh would be the only one I'd ever consider my friend. Manta was too much of a chicken to be anything else. "But see that's why I need help. So I can kill the people who killed my parents." I saw my exit that would lead me back to the mansion. I sighed. I didn't want to go back so soon.

"Good luck with that," he said bluntly after he half-shrugged. The male's spirit turned his back on me without saying anything else to go to where he came from before I think.

"My name's Kimi!" I yelled to him hoping if I came back he'd give me another chance.

"Riku." I heard. I nodded glad to have gotten at least his name out of him before I turned and headed for me exit.

The walk back to Yoh's was going to be a lonely one that was for sure. I always hated this part of the day, walking back down the empty street by myself. If I had a spirit partner I wouldn't be alone. I watched as a care drove down the street slowly I watched it to give myself something to do. I sighed… hey they didn't have any lights on.

It was a few minutes later when I saw it again. My stomach tightened and I quickened my pace as best I could without being suspicious. The back window was down just enough for something to stick out of it, but what I didn't want to find out.

However, me staying uninvolved was short lived as a series of pops went off. I felt the ground rush up to meet me along with searing pain sweeping through my body. I opened my eyes, my vision going in and out.

Riku was there, or was I dreaming, kneeling beside me. I felt something sticky touching my fingers, I knew what it was, but I didn't want to believe it was my blood.

"Hey! You alright?"

"What… what… do… you… think…?" My voice was hoarse just to my ears. I wondered what it sounded like to him?

I did my best to see that his lips thinned at my remark. I could feel him, barely putting his hands to my bullet wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

"I was always told I laughed slowest." I managed a glare, even though I was so weak.

"You doing that isn't going… to be enough… Hospital would be… good right about now…"

I saw Riku nod as he picked me up. There are times when I'm glad I'm a shaman and now was one of them.

"You have to explain to the doctors how you got there, though." I knew I wasn't breathing as well now as I fought to get air in my lungs. I don't know if it was just the wound, him running or both.

"That's… not… a… problem…" I could tell he sped up from the way his feet hit the pavement. Was it me or did he seem to care?

**A/N: I'm glad someone likes it. Again this is based on an no longer going rp so once the rp stops the story stops sorry. Once the rp is back up and running again then the story will be back up and running again. Hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be there in a minute. Try to stay conscious, and then you'll be in the doctor's hands. Better than mine, anyway." I heard him chuckle though it was starting to get distant. I managed a weak nod so he would know I was still with him.

"All right… You'll stay with me… right…"

"Anything for a damsel in distress." His voice was cloaked in sarcasm as he walked me into the hospital where no one would see yet. "Now, you have to keep your feet for just a moment and pretend you came yourself." Riku set me on my feet.

I kept myself from screaming out in agony as pain racked up and down my entire body.

He kept one arm around my waist, as my breathing got worse. I guess it was all the stress on my body.

A doctor ran over once he saw me. "Nurse! Over here!" He ran over and helped me stand since he couldn't see that Riku was helping me. Not like many people could see Riku anyway. "Are you alright? Do you know where you're hurt?" The doctor asked urgently.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riku move out of the doctor's way.

"Just go with the flow," he told me quite simply. "Don't worry; I'll be within eyesight."

I knew I couldn't answer him. I shook my head. "No… All… I know… is… I got… shot…" I answered the doctor as best I could. The feelings in my body were fading the longer I was standing on my feet.

"Two hits; I saw." Riku piped in. I knew he was only trying to help, but it was breaking my concentration to stay awake and not to pass out.

The nurse the doctor called for finally showed up wheeling a bed. The nurse motioned for me to lie back. I wondered what the world she was from because I doubted I had the strength to get myself onto the bed.

"It'll be okay," the doctor tried soothing me. "Just rest and we'll take care of you."

I barely had enough strength to get onto the rolling bed. As soon as I was on the bed, my eyes glazed over due to blood lose and the last thing I remember seeing was Riku's face.

My hand twitched slightly as a voice interrupted my dark prism.

"Hey," Riku muttered. I felt something cold touch my forehead. Another sense bringing me back to the conscious world. "Wake up, shaman. Two gunshots, and you're losing it? What a pathetic excuse for a shaman you are!"

I groaned lightly only half hearing his words, but still didn't like them. I heard the spirit snort.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! My grandmother could take more than this, and she's arthritic! Come on, show me what you're made of, oh-so lofty shaman! Looks like your high horse is a donkey. It's embarrassing to even be in your company. What happened to shamans being prideful, wise, patient, strong people, hmm? I'm surprise you're not already one of the ghosts you talk to!"

I could feel my eyes fluttering. Oh how much I wished I could kick his ass. My eyes finally opened and I stared at him as best as I could. "Sh… ut… up…"

The doctor glanced up in surprise. "She's awake! Keep her that way." I watched as Riku held back a grin as best he could.

"Two gunshots, and you're down for the count! How is it you're still alive, talking to ghosts? I suppose you run to your mother every time one's vengeful, hmm?"

I glared at him. "You grow… up without a… family…" I muttered. Riku arched an eyebrow.

"Then you should be street tough, right? How come you can't even avoid a drive-by, eh? You should have been knifed in an alleyway years ago."

I glared at him again. "There's a long story behind that."

"Oh, I'm sure," Riku grinned. His smile grew wider as time passed. "I take it you're awake and going to stay that way now? I'm running out of insults." I watched another doctor walk through him He didn't flinch this time, but he had before. I guessed he didn't like being phased through.

I turned my head the other way as I answered. "Please, Yoh's girl could hand it to you any day if you're already running out now."

Riku blinked. "Anna? You know her?" he asked me. He chuckled after a second. "Of course you do. She's in the big leagues, right? I met her once myself, back when I was alive. She's two years younger than I am. She tried to kill me too… Being a Tao doesn't have too many pros."

I turned my head back around and looked at him. "That's what you are?" I asked. Though now I was wishing I didn't know who his family was.

Riku sighed. "I'm flattered that you couldn't tell I'm related to Jun and Ren, really." He told me sincerely as he grinned. "It was a relief when I got shot two years back. And even better that I'm still a Dao-shi…" He snorted as an eyebrow arched. "And you?"

I didn't answer him at first. "I have a right not to day right?"

Riku sighed again. "I suppose. How else will you stay awake? I'm sure I could come up with more insults, bit I'd rather you not attack me when you're not well."

I couldn't glare at him any harder. "Once I can, you are getting attacked."

The male spirit chuckled. "I'm a tenth degree black belt, I warn you," he murmured. He leaned down and looked me in the eye. "Now, how are you feeling? You're too weak to keep arguing like this."

I ignored him. I had every right to. "Do… do you know where I was hit?" Riku glanced down at me and nodded. He told me.

"Why?" He asked simply though his curiously showed through his voice. "The doctors are almost done patching you up."

I shook my head. "No reason… Uh… They probably think I'm crazy talking to myself… Or in shock."

I listened to him chuckle. "The last yes. So don't worry. You have a good excuse, at least until you're partway healed." He chuckled again.

Nodding again I took a deep breath. I was safe for the time being. "Yes. Well… to answer your question from earlier. How much do you remember of the Japanese shaman bloodlines?"

**A/N: Well... well. Long time. I know. But I hadn't wanted to write the rp into story form. But I did since I'm not feeling well now. So here's the next chapter. Also I decided to continue with the story even after the rp part of it ends. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Some," Riku answered simply. "But I'm a Dao-shi not a shaman. I wasn't schooled in it. Is this going somewhere?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. Well, do you remember the ones that aren't supposed to be around anymore? The ones that died out?"

Riku nodded back to me. "Vaguely," his head cocked to the side slightly as he crossed his arms casually over his chest, one slim eyebrow arched. "Should I ask if you're distantly related to one or something?"

"I am actually. I don't think my parents knew or anything though… Or they did and just never got around to telling me."

I watched as Riku blinked. "I watched waaayyy too many movies when I was alive," he murmured to himself. Then he sighed. "Wow. So, um, any idea why you were a victim of a drive-by when no one else was around?"

I turned my face so Riku couldn't see my features. "I think they were some of the people that killed my parents." Riku didn't answer and I felt the tension growing in the air. It felt as if he was thinking back on something. Only I wished I could read his mind to know what was thinking about.

"Why do you think that?" He asked finally, but I could still sense he was thinking about the same thing he was before he replied. Turning my head I looked back at the male spirit.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. "If its not them then it has to be people who want to kill shamans? Or anything of the like?" Riku blinked slowly and nodded even slower. He frowned as his face looked like he was falling deeper into thought.

I smirked as I thought of the best way to get Riku to snap out of it. "Will you be my spirit partner?"

Riku grunted in pure surprise and stared down at me. "You're whacked!" His voice showed just as much shock as his face. "Tell me you don't get high on those painkillers they've got you on, because you have to be on crack right now!"

I shook my head. I hadn't even thought about being high on the painkillers the doctors had me on, but I knew that wasn't why I asked the Tao. "No, I'm serious. I was going to ask you anyway." I answered quickly so it didn't look like maybe I thought he was right.

I watched as his eyes widened even more in surprise. "Let me think about that," he answered slowly. "I'll get back to you later…" The features on his face couldn't show any more surprise, confusion or puzzlement then it was at that point. "But, uh, why may I ask? I've seen how Ren treats Bason…"

My brows furrowed. I could already feel the tears coming. He was going to reject me. A shaman and a Dao-shi couldn't mix even if one of them was dead. Plus, he was a Tao. What was I thinking? But I had to try and get Riku to see this my way.

"You think that's how I'm going to treat you?" I asked him. I watched him blink. His attitude changed quickly after my question sunk in. He almost seemed scared but not that far, maybe skittish.

"It's what I was taught," he answered slowly. "How would I know?"  
I shook my head hoping this was helping to bring him over to being my spirit partner. "I only thought to ask cause I hoped you might be my friend…"

Riku's head cocked to the side. "Why does that mean I would have to be your soul partner? I don't mean to sound blunt, insensitive, or rude, but well, let's just say my brother has taken the magic out of the idea, yes?"

I sighed. Nope, I think I lose him. Then again I had one more plan to try. It worked on Yoh and Manta. I turned my head away from Riku's gaze as I replied: "Then leave. Thanks for saving me."

A gasp in surprise escaped his lips and I knew his eyes were wide. His spine was probably stiffening every second that passed. "Not a chance," his voice was firmer then I thought it would be. But it was his words that took me off guard. "I'm at least going to make sure you come out of this alright."

The second part I wasn't expecting but I couldn't let up now. "Why? Why do you care? I'm just a stupid little _Japanese_ shaman." I snapped though it came out harder than I had intended.

"What? What'd I do to—Why do you think I think that? I never said—I just—" I could tell from his voice and the way his thoughts wouldn't come out straight that he was probably grimacing. Maybe I had pushed it a little to far.

I choked back tears I had been trying to hold back the whole time. I didn't want them to come out while someone even a spirit was there. The doctors would probably think the tears were from the painkillers wearing off or even realizing that I was still alive after being shot twice in a drive-by shooting.

_All I wanted was someone to understand me, someone that doesn't judge me like everyone else. I think I find that person even if they are a ghost and then this…_ I thought as the tears finally fell.

"Kimi? I, um… are you… all right?" He asked awkwardly, his tough guy personae failing as each second ticked by.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him finally. "Does it look it?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't show how torn up over this I was.

Riku arched an eyebrow. "Not really," it was blunt. "I, uh… should I ask what the matter is? Are you in pain?"

"In mental pain." I answered truthfully. The male spirit cleared his throat awkwardly. He sighed. He looked like he was battling with himself over something. Maybe he was really considering being my spirit partner.

"I accept your offer." Riku said finally. My eyes widened. I never imaged that he would **actually** take my offer of being my soul partner.

"Really?"

I caught his hesitation before he nodded stiffly. "Yeah, really." His answer was dragged out bit he really said yes. Even as these new emotions flooded my senses, my face fell.

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. You don't have to."

A wryly grin spread across Riku's face. "If I didn't want to, I wouldn't believe me," he chucked ruefully as he arched an eyebrow. "Is there some special process to this, then?"

**A/N: Okay, out the next day. I think I'm doing good. Fair warning I'll be gone this weekend and next and a day or two afterwards as well so no chapters coming out on those days. But I'm happy to say I don't think this story will be put down for a while. But I can't make any promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

I face fell and I lowered my head so my hair was covering all of my facial features. "I don't know… I've never… uh… tried before…"

The wryly grin he had before only grew. "Ask Yoh when you're alright. Just make sure he doesn't know its Tao you're bonding, hmm?" I wonder sometimes if ghosts-Riku- can read my mind. I was worried about Yoh not helping me since this would be my first time ever spirit bonding, because the spirit I wanted to bond with was a Tao.

I glared up at him and managed a weak smile. I nodded slightly. "All right. Now… just have to try to stand…"

One of Riku's brows arched and he put a hand on my shoulder to keep me lying down. "I said, when you're better," he said firmly. "Not now. Not when I'm within sight, either. If Anna's with him, she'll recognize me."

I sighed as I laid back. "Fine then. But still, Yoh will be able to see you too. And how will Anna know you?"

"Yes, but Yoh won't recognize me. Manta won't, either—yes, I know about him – and Anna is… well, she and I were rivals for a while… I, uh… she doesn't know I'm dead, I don't think…" Riku cleared his throat awkwardly. I vaguely remember him saying that Anna had tried to kill him before. But the painkillers were a lot stronger then too.

"Oh… All right… How long till I'm healed?" I asked. I didn't want to stay there any longer. Wound or no wound. Then again, it wasn't like I was in a hurry for Riku to become my spirit partner or something—not!  
The male spirit chuckled cynically. "Weeks probably. You were shot, Kimi. It's not some scratch. If I heal you it'll raise some eyebrows among the docs, but I can still take a little of the time off with something Dao shi-ish…"

I held back a small laugh at the Dao shi-ish part as I nodded. "I've got a better plan," I stated. "Wait till the docs leave. Heal me and we sneak out of here."

Riku sighed. I guess he didn't like my plan as much as I did. "We'll see how it goes. And be careful, because I think I saw Amidamaru earlier… which means Yoh is close, and inevitably Anna also, just watch out… and don't tell anyone about me, please."

I nodded. I understood where he was coming from. "All right. I won't do anything you don't want me to." The ghost blinked then shrugged. I had a feeling he didn't believe a word I said. I sighed.

"Are they gone yet?"

Riku blinked again, only this time in surprise. "Who? The doctor, or the shamans? If it's the last, I can always check…"

"The doctors so I can get out of here." I answered.

One slim eyebrow arched. "Take a look around, Kimi. They're out of the room, but there are always going to be docs in the hallway." He shrugged as he glanced around. The only reason I even asked the question was I didn't want him to stop talking or get the idea to leave me for a while. "I hate hospitals. Do you mind if I step outside for just a moment? I'll be right back." Plan—failed.

I nodded defeated but not showing it. "Hurry, though. I want to leave too." He gave me another wryly grin as he stepped out of the hospital room and shut he door.

When Riku reached the curb the light drizzle reached him and fazed though him. Though he was surprised there was even a little rain like there was now. Glancing around he ducked behind a bus bench when he saw Anna walk out of the hospital, Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru with her. Hoping luck was with him that Anna hadn't seen him, he watched Anna speak. The samurai spirit disappeared and then reappeared behind Riku, grabbing him around the shoulders. Riku struggled but Amid ignored it. Gritting his teeth, Riku turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Let me go, samurai! Yoh call off your soul partner before I decide your worthy of a Dao-shi spell!" Riku yelled.

Yoh arched an eyebrow, his face stoic and calm. Anna put her hands on her hips as she regarded Riku with s mall grin.

"You're dead. When, Tao?"

"Who wants to know?" he snapped as he frowned deeply.

Yoh blinked in surprise as his cell phone started ringing. It broke the tense silence in the air. The shaman glanced at the caller ID on the screen before putting it to his ear.

"Yes, Kimi?"

Riku grunted in surprise and Anna's eyebrows rose.

"You know her?" She asked curiously storing the information for later.

"Hey, Yoh. Can you tell me if Riku's down there with you or not?" Yoh heard through the speaker.

A smile slide slowly across Yoh's face as he stared at the male spirit Amidamaru was still holding.

"Is your name Riku?" He asked. Anna answered before Riku could reply. "Yes, Kimi. He is. Amidamaru caught him on Anna's request. Why?"  
"Great… Uh, can you let him go and send him back up here?" Yoh heard after a second.

Yoh relayed the info and Anna grunted in surprise not wanting to see her rival being let go so easily. The samurai let go of Kimi's future soul partner.

"Next time you sick someone on me, Anna, at least fight me to my face; don't send someone else to do your dirty work." Riku was so loud Kimi could hear him over the phone; though not a single person who wasn't a shaman didn't hear the yelling.

"Yoh, put me on speak phone, please." The female requested.

Yoh shrugged and silently complied turning the speaker on. Riku stepped back from Amidamaru, his gaze sharp as he turned to face Anna.

"Now, what did you tell this samurai to stop me for, shaman?" Before Anna could smart off a sarcastic reply another voice cut through the air.

**A/N: I would have had this out earlier today but fanfic was acting up for me. So I had to wait. Also I just got back from vacation so they updates will be coming back. I wrote up to the ending of the rp and then after the last chapter for that is up the story will be mine and mine only from then on out. Also can you tell me from this last part if you like it better in first or third. But the next chapter in the beginning will also be in third since the last part here wasn't over yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Riku," It was Kimi, unsure if she was even on speakerphone. "Please stop. You did say that you'd be right back."

A grunt escaped Riku's lips as he turned to Yoh excepting to see Kimi doing what he told her not to do. One eyebrow arched until he saw the phone. He sighed as he relaxed and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"I didn't know I would be held up by Asakura Yoh; his betrothed, Manta and Amidamaru. Can you blame me?" The young spirit asked.

"Can… You just come back now?"  
"Sure," Riku sighed before he glanced over at Yoh. "While the opportunity's here, why don't you ask him?"

"Yoh, change it back to normal, please." Kimi asked, as she seemed to comply with Riku's suggestion.

Yoh shrugged as he clicked a single button and put the phone to his ear. "Yes?" He inquired quite casually.

Riku grimaced as he folded his arms. His head cocked as Manta examined him. The small boy was watching him from behind Amidamaru with wide eyes.

"Boo." Riku muttered. Manta yelled in surprise.

"I want to know how to make a ghost my spirit partner." Kimi told Yoh.

The shaman cocked his head as Kimi told him, and then he shrugged. "I'll have to show you. I take it I see this ghost in front of me?"

"Maybe." She replied.

Yoh chuckled. "Congratulations. I'll come in. I'll let him show us the way." He flipped the cell phone shut cutting off any reply Kimi was going to say and turned to Riku. "Where is she?" He asked quite simply, knowing the ghost would know where she was.

Riku sighed slightly and gestured for them to follow as he walked back into the hospital.

I frowned as I shut the phone and slide it back into my pocket. This wasn't how I wanted them to see me in the hospital after getting shot twice. I sighed. "Great…"

Yoh opened the door to my room and strode in calmly. His eyebrows arched when he saw me. "Some trouble?" he asked when he saw the gun shot wounds.

I glared at him almost as hard as I had done Riku when he was insulting me to get me to wake up. "Shut up before I make you…"

He blinked and shrugged dismissively. He turned to Riku. "Return to your plasma form." he told the male spirit simply. I watched as Anna's eyes widened in surprise as she finally realized what was going on.

I smiled at her warmly faking my undying love for the girl before smirking at her. I turned and looked back at Riku. He was frowning before he did as he was told but not after rolling his eyes. Yoh smiled at him encouragingly. Though I wish it was me was smiling at. My heart was beating so fast. I'd never done this before; I'd only watched Yoh with Amidamaru.

Yoh pointed at me. "Just go into her. Easy. It might hurt a little, though." I nodded my head to tell Riku I was ready. Well as ready as I was going to get. Because I knew that when Yoh said it would hurt a little it really meant a lot.

I watched as Riku hesitated. I could think of a few things probably going through his mind. What he was about to do was permanent, right? Then he did as Yoh instructed. A wrenching pain swept through my body and from the look on his small round face in soul ball mode he was felling the same thing. He was forcefully ejected from my body into his full body form.

Riku collapsed onto his knees, eyes wide in surprise. My eyes widened even more as I fought back cries of pain. I gripped onto the bed railing harder before I was able to calm my breathing down to finally able to fully open my eyes.

"Congrats," Yoh said flatly. "I pronounce you shaman and spirit partner." Riku made a face. I smiled lightly.

"Now if I could just leave this place I'd be happy." Slowly Riku started to stand. I watched his eyes widen as he crashed back down to the floor of the hospital room to his knees. He let out a yelp of surprise, his face contorted in a deep grimace. Anna blinked in surprise as Yoh stepped forward, his lips thin. The shaman turned to Anna.

"I take it he's a Dao-shi." he muttered flatly. Anna nodded her head.

"Whoops." She said, though she didn't seem at all sorry about not telling. I didn't even think about the fact he was a Dao-shi would affect the soul bonding process.

I glared at Anna as hard as I could manage. The painkillers had already worn off and the pain was intense but I still managed the best death glare I could. I turned and looked back at Riku concerned.

"You all right?" I asked, but only to where he could hear me. Riku grunted as he slowly started to relax.

"Whoops?" He asked angrily, glaring daggers at Anna. "Shibita! What the heck just happened?!"  
Anna's lips pursed. "Dao-shis us charms and spells to control spirits and use them in kyonshī." She stated simply. "But this bonding process, for you to still be able to do that…' She shrugged. "You can still, but now you can't go to Heaven. Not until you're not bonded, which will be when she dies."

"Well, at this rate that seems soon." I muttered under my breath. I glared at Anna as well. Did I ever say that I hated that girl? "But we have much worse problems to worry about."

Anna cocked her head. "Yes?"

Riku stood up slowly wincing. He snorted as he nodded. "Yeah. Like people shooting at her in particular and at me two years ago."

I nodded my head. "I have two theories. One I haven't told Riku yet but I think he may agree." The male spirit cocked his head but didn't comment.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing or something. Also that's the end of the third pov. If you think the stories better that way then tell me. Hope you like the chapter. **


End file.
